All is the gate
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: Ed and Al have finally come back home after 10 years of being on the other side of the gate. What they find is unexpected. Things have changed. Al's friend Lilith is in more pain than ever can he help her or not Ed/Win Al/OC
1. Back Home

**(Disclaimer I don't own Fma)**

A soft wind rustled the trees as a blue light glowed on a small path as it took form of two with golden eyes and long blond hair held up in a pony tail. The other had grey eyes and short dirty blond hair. Both held nothing but each other's hands.

The dirty blond said to the yellow eyed boy "We did it brother... we're back home."

Lilith picked up yet another alchemy book and put it back on the shelf whispering to her self "It's all over, my life, my passion, my love." as she looked over at a old picture that showed a dirty blond and a girl with pale yellow eyes and blue hair. "If only you were here Alphonse.... you'd see the monster I've become." she whispered to her self again putting her hand over the black eye patch covering her left eye.

Sighing she walked over to the window and looked out at the pure sunlight filling the room passing the silver pocket watch on her way over thinking "The last words I said to him was..... I want you to be happy...." as a kid with dirty blond hair and golden eyes ran into the room saying "mommy! mommy! look at this Ed made it." as she held a finely crafted silver rose that shimmered and sparkled in the day light.

Looking down at her child she said "that's amazing for him a skill like that he will soon be making a great living with alchemy and so will you Alice. even more skilled than me at your age." as she stroked the girl's brown hair and hugged her.

"Mom can you tell me about the Silver eyes Alchemist?"

"you never get tried with that story. I'll tell it but only if you help me with the story."

"okay mom and Ed will help too." she said as a little boy with blond hair and golden eyes walked into the room and sat down next to Alice holding out a glistening blue rose to her saying "Alice made this but she forgot."

"thank you. now to start with the story......Lilly Zen lived in a small peaceful town with nothing to do but study alchemy. Her life was okay until a young man entered her town. He was tired and hungry his hair was brown and his eyes were grey like a cloud and after he recovered he thanked her, but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to travel and be a State Alchemist and as she studied her stayed right by her side even after she was named the Silver eyes Alchemist, but one day he was gone. She found him under ground and gave him a blue stone saying it will protect him... he made a promise that he would come back but he never did and her heart was broken until she had a girl and named her Alice the name was made by the boy's name Al and ice came from the day she was born it was icy and cold so the name Alice was made in memory of the lost love." she told the two happy kids and thought "He left me waiting for him. I hate him for that." Continuing on she made a few mistakes Alice and Edward corrected her. Lilith was unaware of the eyes staring at her from the widow. One pair of eyes grey and an other golden both interested in her story.

Walking along the small path Ed and Al saw two kids one with dirty blond hair and the other with yellow hair.

both tapped a circle in front of them and a silver rose came up from the yellow haired boy and a sky blue rose came up from the girls.

The boy whispered to the girl as he handed her the rose and she got up and ran off with him following behind her into a thicket of trees.

"Hey Alphonse lets see where those kids went."

"I don't think following kids would be a great thing to do brother." But the dirty blond boy found him self following his older brother in to the trees.

Coming out into a small yard that was very beautiful with white roses by the windows of a nice crimson red house and a young woman with all kinds of shades of blue hair sat on a bed telling a story to the two children. After the two children left only did the two notice that the house was a shop for auto mail and books entering the shop the two children were helping clean up the shop as a girl with long yellow hair and sky blue eyes worked with an automail arm and leg.

*fling* a knife appeared at the door way followed by a "Alphonse you better have a good reason for leaving!"


	2. Secrets Told

( note: I don't own FMA)

"Lilith when did you start carrying knifes?" Alphonse asked carefully as if not to bring out another knife.

"When you left 10 F-ing years ago and never came back." She replied as the small dirty blond girl walked up to Edward and looked at him as he bent down and said "Hi my name is Edward and yours is..?"

"Alice Zener..... your eyes are the same as Ed's." the girl said sweetly as she beckoned for her friend to come over.

As her friend came over Edward's eyes widened at the small boy. The boy had golden eyes and blond hair and in his hands were books on Alchemy.

Looking up at the girl working with the automail and saying "Winry?"

"Oh so you finally notice that I'm here...." she glared at him taking a long drink from a beer bottle before saying "So you leave me here to worry about you and your automail and you. If you weren't so distracted you would of noticed that I dislocated your arm so you can't move it."

"Dang Win when did you start drinking and when were you so evil?" Many questions filled his mind but the most important one was why this kid looked so much like him? "Winry why dose this kid look like me and can you fix my arm?" "His name is Edward and he came 6 years after you left with Al so did Alice and yes I will fix it.." Winry said as she put his up on the table pulling away the sleeve Ed's auto mail needed to be repaired. Dents, wires to the point of breaking."EDWARD ELIRC GET BACK HERE!" Winry yelled when she saw how his automail was bent up. Holding up her wrench both of them ran away and towards each other.

After Alphonse and Lilith had calmed down and Lilith started to head into the back with Alice and Edward . Alphonse followed as Lilith explained "This is our daughter Alice. Alice this is your father Alphonse."

"But Lilith how is that possible we didn't-I'd never-we never."

"I know but she just came." she snapped at Al.

As Alice and Ed looked at the books on alchemy back in the shop. Lilith and Alphonse talked in her room "Sorry about every thing I said to you earlier.... It's just life is hard..... with my job and a family... I don't want to leave them...... It's just that until you came back I-I missed you."

"Lilith it's alright I missed you too. every day I thought about you... It's just that I love you Lilith and I want us to be happy."

"Alphonse there is something that gave me the tittle Silver eyes.... I'm a-homunculus." She said as she pulled off the white gloves she was wearing and showed the oboross tattoo.

Al looked at her in shock. "But I never wanted to be one right after you and Ed destroyed the gate that's when it happened I was afraid of the power I was given it was called a berserker homunculus and only when I remember you I have control over the power... It hurts so much" She cried as Alphonse hugged her and whispered to her "It's alright. It can't hurt you now.... I wont allow it to hurt you." as his friend cried into his shoulder thinking about how many times she used it in battle and almost died from it.

As the two friends hugged Pride's sprit said "ewwww this makes me want to be killed by mustang...... again....... but orders are orders.........envy I know your there come one out."

"oh Pride you always know were I am all the time.....and besides it's going to be fun seeing a berserker homunculus in action......but it's so sickening watching all this mushy love stuff I'm leaving." Envy said with a grin and walked off leaving Pride to him self.


	3. power over control

(Note I don't own Fma.)

Lilith stopped crying when Envy left and looked up at Alphonse with tear stained eyes and whispered to him "I'll do what ever it takes to control the power so I wont hurt you." as Alphonse brushed the blue hair from her face and looking into her light yellow eye he whispered to her "you do that. I'll try to help you the best I can."

As the two walked to a small room were book shelfs was full of Alchemy books and a trap door was open.

"follow me Al I need to show you were you'll be helping me."

"Okay." Al said as he climbed down the ladder into a white room with a large circle was drawn. The oboross tattoo on Lilith's hand was drawn in the middle and as she walked to the circle and turned and said "this circle will help you stay safe when I try to control it with out thinking of you." as she undid her eye patch be for opening her eye she also added "If I go and break the circle run because if it breaks I will kill every one in this room or as far as it will take me." and opened her eye. It was a grey color and her gold eye flooded with the silver eye to make a pair of grey eyes.

As Lilith tried to control the power Alphonse recorded the info on her control as she told him to . As the two worked prides sprit said "damn if she improves the plan will be ruined ,But if she can't improve it will be easier" as he looked at the two friends and felt like trowing up. (It's impossible to trow up when your a sprit.)

As the day wore by Lilith was able to control herself over the power. Al looked at his tired friend and said "You look tired. get some rest we'll continue tomorrow after work."

"no I can still go on one more try."

"no I've got every thing I need now take a break." he told her as he headed up the ladder.

Lilith looked over to where Pride was standing and whispered "you just wait I'll control you Lauren." As she walked out of the room. Pride breathed a sigh of relief for a moment he thought she saw him.

As lilith walked off with Alice she walked over to the grave yard and ended up at a grave that said "Sarah Rockbell" fresh flowers laid on the grave and as they walked on Lilith walked to a grave. The person's name was "Lauren Zen". Lilith gasped that name was the homunculus's name "Lauren" she whispered as Alice laid down a flower "why?"

As the two walked back Pride showed himself and said "well is it about time that you got here."

"mom? Who's that" Alice said backing into her mother's arms. "Pride. I thought I know that voice any were."

"Your so predictable Lauren. To bad she is cute." He said as he walked over to Alice. "Now hand her over."

"No! Alice get out of here!......." Lilith yelled as Alice ran back to the house.

"You idiot." Pride said angrily as he ran for Lilith. Grabbing for her Lilith undid her eye patch and dived for him ,but begin older than her he was able to over power her and held her hands behind her back as Alphonse ran towards them. "Alphonse! HELP!" she screamed as she disappeared.

"Dammit Lilith grab on." Al cried as she disappeared holding his hand out for her,but Pride took him and pushed him back into a tree saying "She'll only hurt you boy. Let me take care of her." as they disappeared into a shadow.

"NO! LILITH!" Alphonse screamed at the sky "I'll come for you." as he started crying.

Edward stepped trough the thicket of trees with Winry and walked over to him telling him in a clam voice "Al it's going to be alright Lilith will be back soon." ,but as the day went on Lilith didn't return.

Days passed turning into weeks in to months. Every one left Lilith's stuff the way it was untouched frozen.

Alice studied alchemy less with Ed and gave more time in her room.

Alphonse took her disappearance the worst...He would look at the old photo of them and remember what she last said to him he never did get over the fact that she was....Gone.


	4. Escape

(Note:I don't own FMA)

As the year went by Alphonse still hadn't given up on Lilith. He knew she would come back as he strode across her room and looked at the pocket watch that lay on her desk underneath all the dust he could see a note for him it read.

"Dear Alphonse,

If you may please remember me. Maybe if you are reading this I might be gone, but do me this one favor......... take care of Alice don't let her get in harms way. That is the only wish I have.

As you must know Winds will howl and sing ,but some place I lay thinking when you will come back for me. It will burn away but as long as you remember I will stay........I remember the day we last saw each other. Keep the star safe it will remind you of me........I wish for you too be happy."

As Alphonse read this note he remembered some thing. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a locket that was in the shape of a star with a white stone in the middle.

"If only she was here I'd-I'd-I'd promise her-" He started as Alice started to play brothers on her piano in her room.

As she played Al looked at the dust covered violin on her desk and remembered the times she'd use it.

Al walked out of the room and watched Alice play from her doorway.

Her brown-blond hair had grown a lot since Lilith went missing. In Alphonse's mind he could hear Lilith playing the same song on the violin. Alice stopped in the middle of the song and looked at her farther sadly.

Walking over too Alice Al offered a hug to Alice. Embracing Alice said "Daddy will Mommy ever come back?" Bending down to Alice he said "Yes she'll come back I know she will."

Lilith's Prison

Lilith looked out the window of yet another rainy day a smoking Alchemy circle lay on the table.

She had tried to send a message to Alphonse and Alice. Balling her fists up in her lap she wondered if Al will ever come to save her. Looking at the smoking circle she whispered "I hope Alice is doing alright. It's all my fault....." She started to cry. Every thing was all her fault.

Alphonse walked out of his room with a suite case in one hand and carefully walked to the door as a voice said to him "daddy......wait for me" as Alice walked over too him and followed him out the door to the start of their journey to Lilith.

"Alice are you sure you want to come with me I mean it's dangerous and all?"

"Yeah I'm sure father." As the family walked on they soon came to a mountain range it was raining as they walked up to a large house with a sleeping girl with long blue hair and an eyepatch in the window.

"Lilith?" Alphonse wondered.

As the planing went by to break her out Lilith woke up and looked out the window at Alphonse and Alice working together. "All to save me" she thought.

As dawn approached she must have fallen asleep for the next thing she knew was a loud explosion.

"WAAAA-!" she yelled as she fell to the ground with a thud her eye patch flying off.

Getting up quickly she ran to her door slamming it open and running out into the middle of a battle.

"What's happening?" she whispered as she covered her moth with her hand as two figures appeared out of the smoke.

"Alice...... Alphonse" she whispered. The world swirled around her as she fainted and her secondary form took over and started to fight with pride. "Your as week as ever Lauren!"

"who you call'n week $#%&*" so much swear words as Alphonse covered Alice's ears.

The fight went on Lilith was gaining on Pride like he was a kicked puppy. Her face was twisted her eyes were red. Holding Pride down with her foot she said "never ever hurt my family....again!"

Eyes flickered as she fainted when Pride was done. "Oh so well Lilith" Envy said with a smile his purple eyes in joy.

"Envy what are you doing here?" Alphonse asked as he picked up Lilith and looked over at Alice.

"Joining you." Envy said as he brushed his green hair from his eyes and picked up Alice and said "I'm tired of being here lets go home.......brother"

(for those who don't remember Envy's father was Hohoenhime so was Al's and Ed's so they are actually brothers)


End file.
